Races
Here is a basic rundown of the various playable races throughout the realm. Humans As with most places, humans are by far the most commonly found race on Deamhan. They make up the bulk of the population, although it is a closer ratio than most places. While dragons run the kingdom, humans hold many positions of influence, such as local mayors and many noblemen. More than three quarters of the knights in the capital are human and they fill nearly every common role among the towns and villages. Humans have been in Deamhan since before written history, long before the Ancient brought the draconic races to the land. Elves Elves, like humans, have been on Deamhan for a very long time, though they are much less prolific than the humans. Longer-lived, the elves are of a shorter, smaller stature than humans and rely more on their wit, wisdom, and magical inclinations to survive. They tend to stay out of political positions and more often tend to the lands, working as farmers or dwelling in the forests where they sustain on wildlife and nature. Around the islands of De Di Mir, there is a race of aquatic elves that dwell in underwater cities. These ‘sea elves’ are a very private people and as such, hold no place in politics. It is rare to meet one and is often viewed as a great fortune. Due to their private nature, there are no draconic races descended from sea elves. Keidrani The least common of the ‘mortal’ races, Keidrani are a smaller race with animal-like features such as fur, feathers, and tails. They fill many laborious roles such as tending livestock, smithing, and many of the servants within the royal palace are Keidrani. Though submissive, they are not a weak race and have survived on Deamhan just as long as humans and elves. However, they are a more private race, preferring servitude to any roles of high responsibility. Dragons Descended from the joining of the Ancient's kin and the three mortal races, dragons are abundant in Dibeartach Deamhan. They have, in fact, ruled the kingdom since they first appeared on the continent. Most are capable of taking both mortal and draconic forms, but each is unique from the others. Raicleach The Raicleach are the product of the Ancient's people joining with Elven mates. Though many have lost their elven features, they remain among the most naturally beautiful in their mortal forms. Due to the more nature-centric ways of the elves, the Raicleach have developed a strong affinity for more natural magics such as dendromancy and control over elements like water and wind. They have wider wingspans with more narrow bodies and their scales are usually lighter in color, typically flat blues, greens, even the rare white. Hernmey The product of dragons and humans, Hernmey are a much more instinctive, chaotic race than their Raicleach and Trel counterparts. Larger than the others in both draconic and mortal forms, they are more primal in nature and many often succumb to the rage and instinct of the dragons, losing the ability to take mortal form. These Wildkin have been kept in check in the northern regions of Deamhan by the Fathar line for millenia. Their magical inclinations lean toward the more powerful and chaotic fire and occasionally ice as well. Hernmey scales are often metallic in appearance, with shades of black, red, and sometimes darker blues. Trel'domai More commonly referred to as the Trel, they are descended from Keidrani and dragons. Unlike the Hernmey and Raicleach, the Trel are flightless in dragon form, with longer, slender bodies. Their serpentine forms make them ideally suited for the narrow mines beneath Deamhan’s former capital of Cailean. Less known due to their isolation after being ousted from the Council of Elders, the Trel are a secretive race, capable of natural, druidic magic. They are much more in touch with nature and can commune with animals as well as being able to use both fauna as well as the rocks and gems within the mines where they dwell. Their scales are unique in that they never seem to settle on one color, but shift into a spectrum of colors, based on the individual’s surroundings, not unlike a chameleon. Nathair Beag Although they are truly dragons, the Nathair Beag are not descended directly from the Ancient or his kin. However, they do exist on Deamhan as a result of their arrival. Brought to the realm as servants, they are a smaller breed who are incapable of mortal forms. Once abundant, they were hunted to the point of extinction. Two eggs were kept protected by the Council of Elders and when the time came for them to hatch, they were given as gifts to the future rulers of the kingdom. The Matriarch and her mate, Uthrax and Nyth respectively, bonded to the king and queen, growing immensely loyal. They are intelligent creatures who are said to even be able to look into a person and see their true nature. Though non-verbal, they are capable of communicating mentally to those with draconic lineage. Uthrax and Nyth have propagated their race, having produced several clutches of offspring. The Nathair Beag, as an endangered species, are protected by royal decree, outlawing any form of hunting or capture. All living members of the race currently reside in the royal palace, under the direct care of the royal family and trusted members of nobility. Category:Setting Category:Races